Love Bites
by Voice Number Seven
Summary: Humans eat food. They do not drink blood. Yes, they are allowed to give love bites. But they do not, under any circumstances, drink blood. So, exactly what is she and what did she do to me?


**Title:** Love Bites

**Author:** Lalipop

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Fandom:** Chibi Vampire Karin

**Disclaimer:** Chibi Vampire Karin does NOT belong to me…

**Summary:** Humans eat food. They do not drink blood. Yes, they are allowed to give love bites. But they do not, under any circumstances, drink blood. So, exactly what is she and what did she do to me?

**Author's Notes:** Enjoy, my loves, I'm sorry it's short.

* * *

**Chapter the First**

**Curious**

* * *

[Flashback – – 21 years ago

Vampire Assembly

"_How many deaths do we have this year?"_

_There was a long pause, filled with deathly stillness, awkward silence that seems to oppress the people in the large room. After a long moment, a soft voice replied hesitantly, "Eight, sir."_

_The first speaker grunted, showing no signs of his opinion. "And how many births?"_

_The answer, this time, was an immediate, "Two."_

_A second grunt escaped the original speaker, sounding from the shadows that hid from the onlookers. "Names?" The one word some acted more accurately in reference to the pompousness and gruffness of the speaker, although no face or body was visible to accompany this._

"_Male, Ren Maaka, born to Calera and Henry Marker," the voice paused, giving the others in the room time to congratulate the proud father and grandparents. The mother had stayed home to attend to her first born. However, when the voice continued, the mood in the room perceptibly darkened. "Female, Yuuki Fujiyata – we believe the parents are among the dead, but we cannot be sure, as of yet."_

_Every vampire could feel the man's eyes lift. Curiosity lilted his gruff voice strangely. "Why not?"_

"_She was found in a funeral home coffin three weeks ago by a human – one of our own was there at the time, and erased the man's memory before the girl became ingrained and adopted her for himself."_

"_Very well," the answer was gruff once more, all interest lost. What interest was there to be held for a problem already resolved? "Then family name was Fujiyata, then?"_

"_Yes."_

_Another grunt came, this of acknowledgement, from the shadows. "Very good. Fujiyata may keep the child, raise her, and all that nonsense. I expect any and all information regarding her real identity to be brought to me immediately._

_The second speaker nodded, and the room chorused, "Understood, sir."_

"_What is our next concern?"_

"_Regarding the suspicions in Japan from last year, the involved humans have been handled with care…"_

End flashback]

* * *

[Flashback – – 11 years ago

Vampire Assembly

"_How many deaths do we have this year?"_

"_Eleven, sir," a timid voice informed the shadows._

_Silence filled the room in respect for the dead. It didn't matter if the dead were family or not, everyone felt the loss. The death count was rising, slowly, but steadily. Even vampires feared death, but sometimes it was inevitable._

"_And how many births?"_

_The response was more hesitant this time, but when it came, the second speaker's words were fast, "One, sir, but –"_

"—_name?" the original speaker interrupted softly._

_Silence filled the room. Statistics were rarely interrupted, and the assembly head never interrupted a response to a question such as this. Things were changing. Some of the vampires weren't sure if this change was a good thing or not._

_Finally, after long moments of silence, the second replied in resignation, "Female, Anju Maaka, born to Calera and Henry Marker."_

"_Again?" Amusement colored the response. "This is the third Marker child, isn't it?" The gaze was heavy, as it always was, when it landed on the father, who looked away in discomfort._

"_Yes, sir, but there is a problem with another child," the voice spoke up, more strongly, in an attempt to be heard. Eyebrows lifted, confusion drifting from the surrounding vampires._

_For a moment, grave silence filled the hall once more. Then, "Explain."_

_The voice appeared less eager to speak, choosing words carefully once they came. "Fujiyata is among the dead, sir. He was found drained of blood."_

"_Fujiyata?" the grunt reiterated softly, thoughtfully._

_Brief hesitation occurred before the other replied, "Yes, sir."_

"_Why does that name sound familiar?" questioned the assembly head next._

"_Fujiyata was the vampire who took in a child whose parents were believed dead ten years ago," the voice murmured. Not a pin dropped in the room to interrupt the curious story. "The child now has no one to care for her, and she has not even awakened as a full vampire, yet. What are we to do with her?"_

"_What was her full name again?"_

_There was a pause, of obvious displeasure at the irrelevance of the comment, before the reply came, "Fujiyata named her Yuuki Kyokko Fujiyata when he found her, seeing as there was absolutely no information regarding her identity."_

"_What information do we have?"_

_A shuffle of papers followed the question, but otherwise, the vampires waited in silence. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Yes, there had been disturbances of equal importance, but honestly… none quite this strange. "Doctors determined her birthday to be April the first. She will be turning eleven years old next year. She is female, clearly a full-blooded vampire. She was described as having black hair and gray eyes. Average in size, with blood type AB positive."_

"_That is all?" the original speaker murmured thoughtfully. The lack of information wasn't necessarily surprising, considering the circumstances, but all the same… "Find a family for her. I'm sure there is someone who would like a child to care for. However, do continue the research regarding the child. Look into who she is, where she was found, as much as possible. I'm curious about this one."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_What is our next concern?"_

"_There is trouble concerning the density of the community in Europe, which…"_

End flashback]

* * *

[Flashback – – 1 year ago

The Night before the Vampire Assembly

"_Sir?"_

"_Is there a problem?"_

_The smaller vampire neared the assembly head, shivering slightly from the cold of the snowy evening. Snowflakes danced from the dark skies. The closest light was a streetlamp some fifty paces down the road. "Yes, sir."_

"_Well, spit it out – I wish to get out of this infernal weather."_

_The smaller vampire swallowed. "Three of the vampires are unaccounted for, sir. They never arrived at their destinations, and no one has seen them. Quite frankly, sir, I believe they've been killed."_

"_There is no hunter's guild around here," The bigger vampire grunted. "Who would have killed them?"_

"_Sir, you must keep in mind, this is of no news," the assistant blubbered. "There were two vampires, also supposed to attend the assembly, found drained of blood a week ago."_

"_Drained of blood?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_There are have been more deaths recently, of those circumstances…"_

_The smaller vampire nodded. "Fujiyata was among them."_

"_Why do I keep hearing that name?" the gruff voice was obviously annoyed with the smaller man beside him._

"_The child… she's missing, sir."_

_The man turned away from the light, his cloak swooshing slightly as he did so. He made a sound of displeasure, then asked, "Is she among the other three?"_

"_No, sir. She went missing two months ago. No one has seen her since."_

"_Who was she living with?"_

_The smaller form hesitated. "Sir, she is of age. She left her foster care family a few years ago."_

"_have we any information on her, as of yet?"_

"_No, sir, nothing new, unfortunately. Her address was never confirmed, although she appears to be in the same general area as the Marker household."_

"_Are they aware?"_

"_No, sir."_

_There was a grunt, and a nod. "Good. Do not inform them." The form bid the other a good night, and disappeared from view, leaving the smaller shivering in the first snowfall of the new year._

End flashback]

* * *

Read and review, please!


End file.
